


Somebody

by Eveilwoman



Series: Somebody series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Triangles, all but epilogue, plot lots of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveilwoman/pseuds/Eveilwoman
Summary: Somewhere out there is somebody you never really see. Sometimes fate has to focus you to look at that somebody. What if who that somebody is, is unclear… Who will Ginny Weasley find her happily ever after with?Story told in the first person with changes in who's point of view it is.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley
Series: Somebody series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018996
Comments: 26
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley Point of View

  
  


After countless detentions for Dumbledore Army stuff, I was on indefinite detention in the Headmaster’s office. Every day after dinner, I would head up to Professor Snape's office. There was a task or two to do, and once I finished with those I was able to focus on my school work. I was up there till 10 pm each night. The tasks weren’t that bad; some filing, writing letters for him, and keeping the office clean.

I wasn’t as scared of him as one might think. See, Harry had told me about going after Snape and the other Death Eaters after Dumbledore had been killed and the one thing that never made any sense to me was that Harry said Snape mocked him for not using wordless magic as they battled. Who gives away their upper hand in a battle? There was no logic to it. 

But everything changed one evening. I was heading to Snape’s office when Amycus Carrow cornered me. “Miss Weasley, you're a bit far from your house tower.”

“I’m on my way to detention with the Headmaster,” I offered.

“Detentions are for me to administer,” he stated.

He liked having me in detention, but I could also tell that it drove him mental that nothing he did would stop me from doing the things Neville, Luna, and I did.

"You're coming with me." He grabbed my arm and started to lead me away.

"But the Headmaster is expecting me."

“Don’t worry; he’ll know you were punished properly.” His words sent a chill down my spine. “I have something new I want to try.” He was too excited and I was truly scared as he shoved me into an empty classroom. Before I had a chance to react, I was in some type of body bind. My top was ripped from my body, leaving me in my bra and skirt. “I need you to not be afraid to tell me every detail of what you're feeling.” He raised his wand, never saying a word, and pointed it at my back. The skin on my back was then being peeled off in thin srtips.

I didn’t want to make a sound. I already knew this man got off on causing pain, but the pain was ten times worse than The Cruciatus Curse! I screamed out in pain; I couldn’t help myself. I could feel both the strip still attached but hanging down, and the blood spilling out as well.

“That looks so pretty,” he commented. “Let’s see if it's better the other way.” This time, the strip was across my back instead of up and down. The skin peeling off of my back at my spine was the worst. “Beautiful,” he whispered. “Let’s see what it's like in some more sensitive places!” His meaning was clear.

“That will be enough!” barked Snape from the doorway. I don’t think I was ever more relieved to see anyone, EVER. “Our students are not here for your demented pleasure,” he spat at Amycus. “Get out and stay in your quarters till morning!” Carrow quickly left the room. 

I was still in a body bind with no top on. Tears were pouring down my cheeks from the pain. 

“Reparo.” Snape held out my shirt. “Cover yourself,” he ordered.

“I can’t move!” I cried.

Snape removed the body bind and then handed me my top. “Cover yourself, but leave the top loose.” He was almost polite. “I can repair the rest of the damage in my office. Why were you late?” he sneered.

I was trembling from the pain and fought to do up the buttons. “I was going to be on time. I-- I was on my way when he stopped me. I’m sorry, sir.” I’m not sure why I added the last bit.

He nodded. “Can you make it to my office?” 

“I think so,” I whispered. I was thankful that we didn’t run into anyone. Once there, with a wave of his hand, his desk was cleared off and Snape stepped through the door that connected his office to his personal quarters. He returned with a couple of towels and what looked like a tshirt.

He then walked over to the side and poured two glasses of Firewhiskey, handing me one as he spoke, “That’s very dark magic. I doubt Pomfrey could handle it. Drink.” I did as ordered. “I, however, have more skill. I don’t take any pleasure in this,” he explained. “I’m going to grab a couple of other things. While I’m gone, remove your top and, if possible, your bra, cover yourself with a towel, and lay on the desk on your stomach. If you can't reach the bra due to pain, I can do that for you.”

I did as I was told. Lucky for me, the bra opened in the front. I trembled as I got prepared.

When he returned, he had a number of bottles. “Miss Weasley, this will hurt. I can’t give you anything for the pain because I need to see that the nerves are working correctly. Forgive me.”

“Would you mind placing a muffling charm on the room sir? I…”

“Damn Weasley pride,” he muttered, but complied with my request.

It was a slow process, and at some point I passed out from the pain. I was slow to wake, but I heard voices when I came around. 

“Severus, if something happened to her, its effects for Harry could be similar to the reasons you changed sides. You must find a way to keep her safe.” After a minute or two, the voice spoke again, “She’s waking now.”

Snape came over to me. “I have treated it, but it will need some after care. This,” he showed me a bottle, “needs to be applied daily for the next week. I can do it or you could ask a friend.”

“I- I don't want others to know what happened.” I slowly rose, holding the towel tight to my body.

“Fine, it will be done during your daily detentions with me,” Snape explained. “Now, for the next couple of days, don't wear the bra; it could cause issues. I will excuse you from class until it’s healed.” He reached over and handed me the black tshirt.

“Thank you, sir, for your kindness,” I whispered. His eyebrow shot up.

“Don’t allow him to corner you again. I can’t always rescue you,” he warned.

Shortly after, I figured out he was protecting me. It didn’t take long to also figure out he was still on our side. 

I was in Snape’s office when he was ‘called away,’ and still there when he returned. I have never seen him look worse; clearly, this meeting was no tea party. I had to help him to his room and bed. “What happened?” I asked.

He shook his head. 

“I’m going to get you some water.” I walked into his bathroom. Everything was perfectly in its place. I pour the water, then return. “Please sir, tell me,” I said as I helped him drink it.

“It’s my cross to bear.”

“Sir, you have no one who knows the truth but me and a dumb portrait.”

“You're only a child!” he snapped.

“Please don’t give me that crap! What the hell is going on?” I demanded.

Whatever had happened had worn him down. “Amycus is sick in the sickest way. He wants you, Ginny; he wants you badly. I had to do something to keep you protected. I asked the Dark Lord if he would allow me to keep the prize safe that I wanted to claim once the war is over. I claimed I want you as my prize. None of the others will be allowed to touch you now, but the Dark Lord looked into my mind. He expected to see you there in an intimate way.”

I felt my eyes grow big. “He punished you because I wasn’t in your mind that way?”

“I tried to claim I wanted you pure.”

I did the math. “Death Eaters don't care about virgins and wedding nights! How long will you need to recover from your punishment?”

“I hope to be alright in the morning.” He was still breathless.

“I could stay, in case you need anything,” I offered. I thought maybe seeing me care for him would help the next time Tom looked into Snape’s mind.

“No, go to your dorm. Thank you, Miss Weasley.”

I nodded and turned to leave, but stopped. “Sir, thank you. Thank you for protecting me.”

  
  


That night, I lay awake most of the night thinking about Professor Snape. How he had to feel having no one he could truly trust. How having people he had to have trusted at some point wanting to kill him now. How hard that had to make living. As I thought about him, I also realised that the Dark Lord needed to see me in Snape's mind in a carnal way; otherwise, he would be punished again. I was sure Snape was trying to figure out a way around that, but I was sure short of Polyjuice potion and there was no way around that. And who could be trusted to fuck him as someone else and not ever tell a soul?

  
  



	2. Sacrifices

Chapter 2

The next night after dinner, I made my way to the Headmaster’s office. When the door opened after I uttered the latest password, Snape was sitting at his desk. Once I closed the door and dropped my bag, I asked, “How are you today, sir?”

“I’m much better, thank you. There’s some filing for you.” He pointed to a stack of paperwork.

“Sir, can we talk for a few minutes?”

He sighed heavily. “What is it?”

I came closer to the desk. “I was thinking; you have been protecting me for reasons I’m not clear on. I want to do the same for you.”

Severus Snape snorted at me. Right, what could I, a 16 year old, do to protect him? I got it, and for the first time ever, wasn’t offended.

“Please sir, hear me out. He needs to see me in your mind. Otherwise, you’re going to be punished again, or worse; it will raise doubts. So, sir, there’s only one logical option.” His face gave nothing away to me. “Sir, take me. Use my body. Do as he would expect to see in your mind. You, for whatever the plan is, can’t blow your cover, and I won’t allow that. Not when there is a way around it. Besides, it’s just sex.”

“It would be rape. You’re not of age,” he stated.

“This is war, sir. It might legally be rape, but you have to survive somehow. Hopefully, if done right, one night should provide enough memories for some time, unless Tom is…” I trailed off.

He rubbed his face, clearly processing the fact that I was right. “One night should do it. But Ginny, I can’t ask you to do this,” he stressed.

I moved to his side of the desk. “You aren’t asking; I’m ordering you to do this. No one thinks I’m able to do anything to help. Well, it's something that only you and I can do, and only together.”

“You are a student! I can’t!” he reiterated.

“You took the damn Mark; don’t try to get all noble now! Let’s just do this now while I still have the nerve.” I was trembling on the inside. I had given a blow job or two, but I was still a virgin. 

“I wish there was another way,” he stated.

“You just have to be turned on enough to have sex, sir. Do you need me to suck you?” I had no clue what his type was or what he liked. 

His eyebrow raised, betraying him at the suggestion. “In time, Ginny. I’m not a small man. You will need to be prepared.”

“How?” I asked. He waved his hand and the desk was cleared. He pulled me over and pushed me back onto it.

“This needs to look as real as possible,” he said.

I nodded. 

He flipped up my skirt and took note of my mother-approved, white, cotton knickers. He pulled my legs apart, then dropped to his knees. He hooked his finger into the thin fabric, pulling it aside. I was staring up at the ceiling. I never expected it to feel as amazing as it did when his tongue first touched me. I gasped in shock at the feeling, then heard a strange sound I had never heard before; Severus Snape was chuckling at my reaction! I knew that all men loved the idea of being with a teenage girl. I knew I loved being eaten, and compared to my own fingers, this was heaven, even if it was the greasy dungeon bat doing it to me. I couldn’t control the noises coming from me. I felt Snape rip my underwear off me and then felt his fingers spreading my outer lips all the way apart. Then his tongue probed my most secret place.

Severus Snape was clearly enjoying eating me out. What was more shocking was how much I was enjoying him doing it to me! He broke contact with me and ordered, “Play with your nipples, Ginny.” I didn’t even notice that my clothing was gone! I reached up for my breasts, touching them the way I like to touch them and rolling the pink nipples between my fingers.

I felt his fingers sliding in and out of my wet cave and his mouth nursed on my clit. “So good,” I heard him mutter into my cunt. 

My body started pushing towards him as I needed more. Then I heard the words escape my mouth, “Make me cum!”

There was another muffled sound from him and his attention to my clit increased as a third figure was added. Because of all of that, it didn’t take long until I had my first orgasm on my Headmaster’s face. He broke away from me and rose to his feet, then lowered himself down on me and manhandled my globes while whispering, “It must look real.” He then kissed me, making me taste myself. 

I had tasted myself from my own fingers before, but this was different. I felt him demand entrance to my mouth, where I tasted my pussy on his tongue. When he broke away, he ordered, “Bed, now!” I rose and headed to his bed. I was trembling, but now I was unsure if it was with fear or desire. “Lay down.” I did as I was told and watched him remove his robes. Once naked, he turned to face me.

His penis was huge! My eyes must have bugged out because I heard him state, “I told you I wasn’t small!” He stepped closer to the bed and I saw it was partly erect. “I readied you, but you are very tight. Make it wet; the wetter the better.” I was on the edge of the bed and took hold of it. He was both thick and long! So thick, to wrap around it I needed both hands, and so long, it was longer than any penis I had ever seen! I nearly couldn’t get my mouth around it, but when I did, I looked up to see his head roll back at the pleasure. I could only get the head and an inch or two into my mouth.

I did my best to make it wet. Once he figured it was wet enough, he moved back and out of my mouth. “Is my pretty, little cocksucker ready?” he asked. I must have gotten a surprised look on my face because he shot me a look that said, ‘make it look real.’

“Please, sir, fuck me!” I played along. 

He climbed on the bed between my legs, took hold of his member, and rubbed it against my slit. He placed the head at my entrance and slowly pushed it in. “You’re so fucking tight!” He gave me a minute to get used to the size, then asked, “Are you ready? Tell me what you need.”

“Please, fuck me hard!” I urged.

With that, he slammed into me, stopping only when I screamed out in pain as he broke my hymen. I saw his eyes grow big as it hit him what happened. He went to stop, so I wrapped my legs around him, holding him in place. “Just give me a minute; let me get used to it. Please?” I touched his face to assure him I was still okay with this. After a bit, I spoke, “Can you go slow for now?”

For a couple of minutes, it was slow, then the pace picked up and it started feeling good. But Snape came sooner than I expected him to. When he slid out of me, I whimpered. He rolled over and I went to get up. 

I felt his hand on my leg, stopping me. “That won’t be enough. Give me a couple of minutes. Had I been expecting this, I would have taken steps to ensure once would be enough.” He paused to catch his breath. “Why didn’t you tell me you were a virgin?”

I suddenly felt very naked next to him. “I got the feeling you wouldn’t do what had to be done if you knew,” I whispered.

“That should have been something special!” He wouldn’t look at me and I was thankful. 

“Special? It was one of the best reasons to do it! It was for a noble cause!”

“There will be a time when you will hate me for doing it,” he predicted.

I had no argument. “It had to happen.” I could feel his regret, and gratitude.

“I’ll need a few minutes. You might want to use the bathroom,” he suggested.

I was thankful for the escape. Once there, I closed the door, relieved myself, washed my hands, and tried to summon the courage to return to his bedroom. When I finally returned, his back was towards the door. There was a bottle on the bedside table that wasn’t there before. 

“There are things you should know,” his rich voice said as I sat down on the bed.

“Okay.”

“He has seen in my mind in the past and he is aware of my… tastes.”

“Professor, don’t sugarcoat it; just say it,” I interrupted, something I never dreamed of doing to him before!

“It’s well known that I enjoy things on the rougher side,” he explained.

I might have been a virgin, but growing up in a house with as many brothers as I had, I knew more than most girls my age. There was a lot of printed material to read and learn from.

“Are we talking domination, or things that Carrow would like?” I asked, fearful of his reply.

He let out a long sigh. “Domination. Nothing too insane, but not gentle.”

“I read about safe words,” I confessed.

After a second or two he said, “Pineapple.”

It took me a minute to realise he had just supplied a safe word. “Okay, will you be ready soon? I’m getting cold.”

“I’m ready now, but charm your hair up. That way, it will look like another time.”

The first time had lasted about three minutes of fucking, but the second time was about twenty minutes. Snape had us change positions four times and what shocked me was that I enjoyed it all! I liked my hair being pulled, him holding me down as he drilled into me, him spanking me, calling me dirty names. I actually got wetter as we went! I knew I would have a few bruises in the morning. After he finished, he again stopped me from leaving. “The last thing you need is to be tied to a snarky dungeon bat for life.” He used words most students had used when talking about him. He grabbed his wand and did a charm to ensure I wouldn’t end up pregnant.

As I rose, I noticed my clothing was sitting on the chair in the corner of the room. 

“Miss Weasley, thank you,” he stated quietly, not looking at me. I could feel the shame coming off of him.

“Sir, I’m sorry that you found being with me so repulsive.” That was my one regret; that I expected him to be more excited. He was nearly forty, and having a sixteen year old should have got a better reaction. I couldn’t explain the tear that was sliding down my cheek as I pulled my skirt on. 

He spun around at my comment and looked at me for the first time since he agreed to this. “It’s not you who is repulsive. I just raped you, not once, but twice. THAT’S repulsive!”

“No sir, it was me who suggested it,” I stated, fumbling with my top.

“I will replace your damaged underwear,” he offered.

“No need.” I slipped out of the room. I didn’t do the filing that night.

  
  


The first time Severus and I had sex, it wasn’t love, or even passion. He had to request that the Dark Lord allow him his prize, me, to protect me from Carrow. Shortly after, I figured out he was protecting me. It didn’t take long to also figure out he was still on our side. 

  
  
  



	3. Caught!

Chapter 3

  
  
  


The next morning, a school owl landed on my bed with a small package. It was the bottle that sat on the bedside table in Snape’s room the night before. There was a message with it: 

_ This will relieve any discomfort you will be feeling. S.S. _

The next evening, I returned to Snape’s office for my detention. He was surprised to see me, but within a few minutes of me arriving, he made an excuse and fled. As I was doing the filing that should have been done the night before, a thought occurred to me. I glanced up and noticed the sword; the same sword Harry used in the Chamber of Secrets at the end of my first year. I shuddered at the memory. Harry had used it then to defend himself and defeat the Basilisk. Perhaps he needed it now! I would talk to Neville and Luna about it.

That evening, I was glad that he was gone. Every time I looked at his desk, my whole body burned with embarrassment over how much I liked him licking me. I told myself it was a simple physical reaction, but the man was very good at it! And given his size, I guess he had to do something to get a girl ready. I had to push the thought away. I finished every task he normally set for me and then finished an assignment. When I stole a look at the clock and saw it was 9:28pm, I shrugged and dismissed myself from detention.

Since the night Carrow tried to peel my skin off, Snape had insisted I be back in my dorm by 10pm each night. When I arrived in the Gryffindor common room, Neville was waiting for me. “How was it tonight?” he asked.

“It was quiet. Snape left minutes after I got there. I had a thought.” I led him over to the trio’s spot in front of the fireplace. I glanced around and there were still a few others around. “The sword of Gryffindor is in his office,” I informed him quietly.

“And you think Harry might need it?” Nellive knew me so well.

“Exactly!”

“How and when?” Neville was getting excited.

“I expect the moment will present itself to us,” I said.

It took nearly three full weeks before we had our chance. It was a Sunday evening, and during dinner in the Great Hall we noticed Snape and both Carrows get up and leave mid-meal. Their master was calling them. I looked at Neville and he at me, then we both looked across the room to the Ravenclaw table to see Luna was staring right at us. We finished our dinner in record time and left the Hall. We were too rash, too excited at doing something more than vandalising. Snape returned before we could even stash the sword away.

I was sure of two things when he returned; one was Neville had mastered his fear of Snape, and the second was that Snape was going to kill us. Snape really was good at what he did, or he was that mad that I used my time in his office to come up with a plan that was against him. Our punishment was mild compared to other punishments we had received from the Carrows or even Snape for similar offences. We would have to go into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid and we were banned from Hogsmeade trips. That night, he spoke more words to me than in the last three weeks combined.

  
  


The following night, when I arrived in his office, he was sitting at his desk. The second the door closed behind me, he spoke, “Sit,” he ordered. I did as I was told. “What were you thinking?”

“Harry is going to need the sword.”

“And you know where he is? How did you think you were going to get it to the boy wonder?” I always knew Snape was condescending, but this evening it hurt more because he was right. I had no way of knowing where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were. 

“Stealing it was a step in a plan, sir. We never planned our next step,” I admitted.

“You stupid, unthinking child!” he cursed. “What if I hadn’t been alone when I returned? What if the Carrows were with me?”

“We expected you to be gone far longer,” I stated.

“Clearly!” he barked, then he took a moment before continuing. “Ginny, you are far too inexperienced to be playing this game. If either of the Carrows had seen you trying to steal it, word would have reached Him! What happens if he demands to see you because he thinks you know where Potter is? You not only risked yourself, but the whole Order, your family, your little boyfriend, and my cover!” he spat at me.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think.”

“That’s the very thing; you have to do everything with the end in mind. This is the most important chess game ever. You have to plan every move and look at every step that is to come. In your one reckless act, you could have ruined it all! The Dark Lord would happily use you to draw Potter out. You don’t want him recalling you!”

“I’ll do better,” I promised.

“See that you do, but you and the others need to continue with the crap you have been doing. That activity can’t change as it would raise questions as to why there’s a change.”

“And the fact that he and the Carrows thinking we are together wouldn’t be enough to explain activity stopping?”

He shook his head. “No, not with the Carrows. They don’t know; only He knows.”

“He saw enough that he believes then?” I asked.

“He did.”

“And you haven’t been punished again?” I asked cautiously.

“No,” Snape replied.

“I’m glad, sir. What do you need me to do tonight?”

  
  


Three days before Christmas break, Snape wasn’t in his office when I arrived and didn’t show up until about 9:20. “Do NOT get on the Hogwarts Express!” he ordered when he saw me.

“What?” I asked.

He swept past me in his Death Eater robes. “How hard is it to understand simple directions? Do. Not. Get. On. The. Train.”

“Why? People will question why I want to stay here over the break.”

“If you do, it WILL blow our cover,” he seethed.

“What’s going to happen?” I begged him to tell me.

“You already know too much!” He closed his eyes. “You’re going to have to spend the break sleeping here.”

“What?”

“We need to play house. It needs to appear that I’m keeping you here at my beck and call.”

I wanted to argue, but I also knew that Snape was thinking ahead about things I never even dreamed of yet. “Do I, do I have to move in here permanently?” I carefully asked.

“No, I think the break should be long enough. I can always claim that it’s easier if you’re in your dorm when the school is full,” he explained.

“Will we, um, have to...”

“I don’t think so, but we might have to act out other things couples do.”

“Okay,” I finally agreed. What else could I possibly say?

“Miss Weasley, I do appreciate that you’re willing to do this.” I never, ever dreamed I would hear that from him! “On Friday morning, have your bags packed, but instead of the train, come here and put your things in my room.”

“Make it look like being in your private room is comfortable and normal for me.”

“Yes, and be neat about it.”

“Will I have to leave the castle with you?” I wondered.

He rose and paced. “Mercifully, no. The clothing you bring should be normal, day to day wear. And Ginny, not a word to anyone,” he stressed.

  
  
  



	4. Incarcerated

Chapter 4

When I arrived at Snape's office on Friday, it was empty. I knew enough to do as he had told me to do three days back. I walked into this private room. Just looking at the bed caused images of that night to flash in my mind. I had come to believe that I, too, liked it rough and that Snape had simply opened my mind to the idea of it. Not that it mattered; it happened once and it was done. 

I opened my bag and removed the smaller, personal hygiene bag and took it to the bathroom. I noticed a side of the counter had been cleared for me and there was a note there: 

_Miss Weasley,_

_Please keep in mind that I’m used to everything being in order, so govern yourself accordingly. You may put your things on this side of the counter. I cleared out the second dresser drawer for your clothing. When I’m not there, please remain in the private rooms, as anyone could be with me when I return. You may work on any assignments you have due, or you can read._

_Keep in mind that I need to create some more memories, so when I return, play along with what happens._

_S.S._

I did as I was told. I was reading a Muggle book Hermione had given me for my birthday while curled up in the chair that was in the corner of his room when he returned. He swept in like he did everywhere else. He was over top of me in a second, took hold of me like he had done this a hundred times before, and kissed me passionately.

No one had ever kissed me like that before! I felt like I was being claimed as his, but I played along as if this was normal. When he broke away, he spoke, “Two weeks of being able to shag you senseless whenever I choose!” His arms still held me and I felt his hand give me a gentle squeeze, as if encouraging me to play along.

“Well, I am your sex toy,” I smirked back as if it were normal.

He took the book from my hands and looked at it for a second. “You brought a Muggle book into your Death Eater lover’s room?” he questioned, tossing the heavy book aside. He then took hold of me and tossed me onto the bed. “You're going to be punished for that.”

I was surprised; he said we wouldn’t have to do anything. Then he stopped, nodded, went into the bathroom, and shut the door. I then caught on; a memory had been made. I got up off the bed and picked up my book. Upon looking at it, I was saddened; pages were bent and the spine was damaged. When I have something that's new, I treat it like gold because new things are such a treat. It could be repaired with magic, but it would never be the same. “Bloody git!” I mutter.

“What?” he snapped from the doorway.

The book was still in my hands. I shot back, “It was brand new and you broke the spine and bent the pages!”

He looked down at the book and then at me. “Are you not a witch? You can repair it.”

“It’s not the same after.” I could feel tears stinging my eyes.

Something in his face changed. “I’m sorry. I will replace it,” he offered.

Being poor does two things; one, it causes an insecurity that many confuse with pride. You don’t like others to give you things because you feel you should be able to get things yourself, but hate that you can’t do that most times. And two, it makes you not want to waste money.

“No, it's fine, sir,” I said. 

He steps closer towards me. “I will be more careful of your things.”

“Thanks.” I’m still mad and don’t want him to see me cry, so I turn away from him. I fight with all my might to remain in control and not cry over a book. But I also know that this book is just the final straw for me. I miss my family! I have no idea what's happening with them! Until three days back, I expected to be heading to see them right now. Any of them could be killed or sent to Azkaban at any second! We were at war! I had sex with my Headmaster to protect him because he was protecting me, and now I had to spend two weeks living with him! He was never even kind to me. I just felt like a little girl! I wanted my mother to come hug me and comfort me. 

He stood between me and the bathroom door. I had no escape to hide the fact that I was about to start bawling like a baby. I felt my body shake with the first two sobs and then heard him bark at me, “I didn’t know the damn book meant that much to you!” 

I thought at the time that was the closest to a ‘sorry’ I would ever hear from him. “It’s not… just the damn book.”

“I’ll give you a moment to collect yourself, then come into the office.” 

I heard him leave and still fought with my emotions. I didn’t want to be a cry baby. I finally came out a few minutes later. “I didn’t mean to get emotional.”

“You’re a sixteen year old girl. You wouldn’t be the first I have made cry,” he states dismissively. He points to the seat in front of the desk and I take it. “While you’re here, there may be times when you have to remain in the other room and not make a sound. I know that it’s in your nature to do what you can to find out what's happening, but Ginny, for our protection, you should try to avoid that. There are things that you’re better off not knowing.”

“I understand,” I reply.

“Tonight, I want to create the memory of a sensual dinner. Can you handle that?”

“Sensual, how?”

“Feeding each other. There will need to be some touching.”

I shifted. I didn’t expect this. “And this is something he would expect to see?”

Snape almost smiled for a second. “It fits with things from my past, Miss Weasley.”

“Um, sir, if we are claiming to be shagging, perhaps we should use each other's first names. Unless it fits with other things.”

“Using ‘sir’ does fit, but yes, it would seem odd for you to never use my first name.”

“No odder than…” I trailed off.

“Than what?”

“Than all of this! Sorry, I’m just adjusting to having to react like everything is normal and common place for me.”

He nodded. “I can see that, but you’re doing an amazing job of it.” He paused. “Ginny, you might not realize it, but I do now owe you a life debt.”

“No, sir, I think we are even. You did put an end to what Carrow was doing to me,” I reminded him.

“Severus.”

“What?”

“My name is Severus. Try it out; get used to saying it.”

“I will, Severus.” I smiled. 

“Am I, or Professor McGonagall, going to receive a Howler from your family?”

“It will depend on whether Neville unpacks tonight or not.” I had slipped a letter for Mum into Neville’s bag when he wasn’t looking.

“What did you tell them?” he asked.

“That I was helping with something and not to worry because I was safe.”

“Your mother wouldn’t agree. You understand we will be sleeping in the same bed, correct?” he pointed out.

I nodded. In truth, I expected a mat on the floor. 

Dinner was a fondue. I had never had the treat before, but I enjoyed it, even if it was with Snape. Even if he was feeding me at times. That night, I didn’t sleep much. I had, in the past, slept in the same bed as a friend, but trying to get used to laying next to my professor was so odd. At least he didn’t steal all the covers.

Once I finally fell asleep, I slept like the dead. I don't think I moved at all. Once I woke, I got up, headed to the bathroom, took care of my personal needs and grooming, then came out. I saw the door to the office was open, I walked over to it and saw Severus sitting at his desk. I cleared my throat. 

“Good morning, Ginny.”

He was nearly pleasant. “Morning, Severus,” I said as I stepped into the office. 

He pointed with his quill to the chair in front of his desk. “We have four students staying here over the holiday, not including yourself, so I would suggest you don’t leave here today. Carrow is on patrol of the corridors. I have matters outside of Hogwarts to attend to. You can call a house elf if you need anything.” He then rose and took his cloak. When he reached the door, he stopped and turned towards me. “You haven’t had a chance to leave the castle. Do you require anything?”

There were a few things I could use, but I would never ask Snape to pick them up for me. “I’m good, but thanks for offering.”

He nodded. “Go into the private rooms. Once you lock the door, only I or a house elf can enter.”

I spent the day reading. It took every ounce of willpower to not snoop in his personal things. The fear of his reaction should I be caught kept me from doing it. Today was the first time I took in the decor. I guessed this wasn’t to his taste, because instead of everything being black, the room was done in earth tones. That and I’m pretty sure that being a spy in a war didn’t leave you with much time to decorate.

Around noon, the time I spent awake in bed the night before was catching up with me, so I took a nap. At about six, I summoned a house elf to bring me dinner. Around eight-thirty, I started wondering where he could be, so I took a bath to pass the time. I had read a chapter and a half when there was a knock on the door. For a second, I panicked, not sure if I should reply or not.

“I just wanted to let you know I’m back,” came Severus’ voice through the door. 

“Um, thanks for letting me know.” I finished my chapter. I had spent only two days in these rooms and I was going insane! I needed someone to talk to, so I drained the tub, dried myself off, and got dressed in a Holyhead t-shirt Fleur and Bill gave me and a pair of pj pants. I didn’t care if I wasn’t wearing a bra. Snape had seen me totally naked already. I wandered out to find him. He was at his desk, reading the paper. “Severus?” I said. 

He glanced up from the paper. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I let out a heavy sigh. “I always expected you to be the type of person to keep to yourself, but I’m not like that. Silence drives me bonkers. Can we just chat about anything? I don’t care if you want to sit here and tell me how dumb everyone in my year is, but I can’t just sit and focus on a book or school work. I need conversation. Please?”

“It’s been a long day for me, Ginny. I didn’t expect to have to entertain you.”

I shrugged. “I know, sir, but I have spent almost two days here with really very little conversation. I grew up in a house with eight other people. Honestly, the quiet creeps me out.”

“What could we possibly have in common to talk about?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you could tell me if Percy drove you up the wall like he does everyone else?

“Why are you reading a Muggle book?”

“Hermione gave it to me as a birthday gift. Really, she left it for me to find.”

“Your brother Ron isn’t really sick, is he?” His black eyes stared at me. I sat staring back, not answering. He smiled at me for the first time. “Ginny, you are smart. Just as I can’t tell you things, there are things that are best if you do tell me. Tell me about your book.”

“It’s a Muggle classic about a girl in the American South set around their civil war time. She is kind of a bitch. I guess the story is a classic for Muggles, at least.”

“Are you enjoying it?” he asked.

“It’s a better way to pass the time than a history class.” Snape smiled again. "Between the wars, when He was gone, what did you do in your spare time?"

He seemed surprised by my question. "What do you mean?"

"Well, sir, I never really thought about professors and their personal time before, but I’m pretty sure that you don’t spend every minute grading papers and making lesson plans, or making potions. We all know how badly you wanted to teach DADA, so I'm guessing Potions isn’t your passion. So what do you do for fun?"

"I wanted to teach Defense because one needs to truly understand what they are facing to defend themselves. With a professor who understands the mindset of those one would be defending themselves against, they would stand a better chance. But I do enjoy potions very much; too much, really. There are reasons I look like I look, like spending as much time over a cauldron as I do causes my hair to look greasy."

"But otherwise, what do you like to do?" I push. There had to be more to this man than DADA and Potions.

He looked at me for a long moment. “I enjoy reading, gardening. and I swim."

"I love fresh peas from the garden! What do you like to grow?"

"My own potion ingredients. That way, I have control over the quality."

"That makes sense. Control is a big thing for you, isn't it?" I asked.

He nodded. "My choices in life have limited much of my own control, so having it where I can is important to me."

"That makes sense too. Can I ask you something?" He didn’t object. "Most people think I have very few memories of my time with Tom, but I recall all of it. It was like a dream where you’re doing things, but you can’t control your own self. I have wondered for so long; do you think he remembers me now?"

Snape surprised me with his reply. “Do you want him to?"

"I think I want the person I thought he was at first to remember me, but at the end, of course not."

He smiled at me. "Ginny, you were a child. Don’t feel bad about not realizing he was using you. Trust me, more people than you know have fallen for his act, and I understand his form looked like a sixteen year old, but I think somehow he was connected to his older self. To answer your question, I suspect he does recall you, which is part of the reason we need to keep you from having to come face to face with him. To that point, there are some other images that He should find in my mind."

"Like what?"

"Basking in the afterglow of sex," he stated. 

"Uhm..."

Severus Snape snickered at me. "I take it you don’t realise what that is."

I turned beet red. "I think I do, but there was a time I thought oral sex was talking while having sex!" When I get nervous, I get verbal diarrhea.

He looked down like he was shocked anyone could be so dumb. "So, it’s like cuddling and stuff after, right?"

"That's correct," he stated. "We would need to appear naked and there would need to be physical contact. Can you handle that?"

“In for a penny, in for a pound,” I said and shrugged. I was surprised he seemed to know what I meant. “When I finish my book, do you mind if I read something off the shelf in your room?”

“Clearly, you didn’t take in the fact they are all reference books,” he said rather snively at me.

“I was being respectful and not snooping about in your personal space.”

“That shows you have class Ginny, unlike you boyfriend,” he jabbed at Harry.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” I stated.

Snape looked surprised at this. “Hmm.”

That was the second most unlike Snape thing I have seen him do. “What?”

“Did you or he end things?” he asked.

“I knew it was coming. I wasn’t even surprised. I guess that makes me a bit pathetic that I didn’t end things first,” I confessed.

“You're better off without him. Safer, at least.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that it hurt. I had feelings for him forever, and then…” I stopped myself.

He looked at me for a long moment without saying a word.

I couldn’t handle the quiet and his stare. “So, these memories of ‘afterglow;’ do you want to take care of that tonight?”

“The sooner, the better.”

“I need to look naked. Okay, I’ll go and get ready, I guess.” I made my way to the bathroom and removed my top and bottoms. I was thankful my knickers were flesh toned. I Transfigured a face cloth into a tube top and took a look at myself. “It’s now or never,” I muttered to myself and opened the door. The bed looked like it had been used and Snape was in his black boxers. 

His skin was kind of sallow. His frame was solid, but not flabby; I think toned was the word for it. There was some hair on his chest, but there were NO man boobs; just nice pectoral muscles. I hadn’t taken note of his body that night because there was something that needed to happen.

“Um, grab a pair of your clean knickers and give them here,” he requested. I was surprised to hear him say this, but did as I was asked. As I handed them to him, he said, “It’s about setting the scene.” He tossed them on to the foot of the bed. “Your bra,” he requested next.

I felt really odd handing my bra to him. He draped it over the one post of the bed, then looked at me. “Come here.” I stepped closer and he reached up to my hair. It was an oddly intimate moment as he messed up my hair. As he dropped his hands from my hair, he spoke again, “Climb into bed and remember; to make this look real, you have to pretend you enjoy touching me and being touched back.”

“I’ll be very believable, sir.” I climbed in and did my best to hide my top under the sheet. Snape then climbed on the bed and instantly pulled me into an embrace! He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me thoroughly. I could feel his hands running along my body. I did the same to him.

As he pulled back from the kiss, he spoke in a gentler tone than I was used to, “You’re amazing.”

I put a coy, little smile on my face. “That was earth shattering,” I cooed back to him. He laid down on his pillow and I chose to do something I saw in a Muggle tv show and rested my head on his shoulder and played with the hair on his chest. We lay like that for a few minutes with his one arm wrapped around me. Suddenly, his hand cupped my cheek, he hissed, and pulled back.

“I have to go!” He jumped out of bed and was dressing in record time. I admit he looked rather intimidating in his Death Eater robes, compared to his normal self. “Don’t wait up.”

I nodded. “Stay safe," I instructed. 

The next morning, Snape was either not back yet or gone already, I'm not sure which. When he did return, he spoke not a word, but headed straight to the bathroom and shut the door. Some time later, he came out and headed into his office without a single word to me. He closed the door firmly.

I realised that it was Dec 22nd and I was about to celebrate my first Christmas without a single family member! The idea hurt. People aren't meant to be alone on the holidays. I didn’t see him again for the rest of the day. I finished a large chunk of my homework and reached the halfway point in my book. Each time I started to feel sorry for myself, I would think about the chores Mum would have given me in whatever place they were staying at. It was kind of nice to be able to focus on me and just me.

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night, I changed for bed and climbed in. I was nearly asleep when Snape finally returned. He took in the fact that I was in bed, but I wasn’t sure if he knew whether I was sleeping or not. He quietly slipped into the bathroom for a few minutes, then came over to the bed.

“I’m not asleep,” I whispered into the darkness.

“You're telling me this for a reason, I presume,” his rich, baritone voice said. 

I rolled over onto my back. “You're moving around quietly in the dark, so I thought you were being respectful of the idea that I was sleeping. I, in turn, am being respectful of you by letting you know I’m still awake, and if you needed a light on for something it wouldn’t bother me.”

From what I could see and hear in the dark, his chest rose as if he was about to say something cold, then there was a heavy sigh. “Thank you, Ginny. I do appreciate what you’re doing and what you have done,” he said before sliding under the covers.

As he settled himself, I asked, “I’m wondering, sir, with the things you have let Him see, or will see, I thought the main image that he would be given was that I was a, pardon my language, a fuck toy, correct? So why are we creating these other images?”

He was quiet for a while, then finally he answered, “When I first requested you as my prize in order to protect you from Carrow, that was my intent for him to believe. But when he didn’t see images of you in my mind, I needed a reason for not having touched you. The reason I came up with was I didn’t want a fuck toy, but that I wanted you as a witch I would take as my wife. We both know I am not what a girl your age would be attracted to, so I explained I wanted you in my bed willingly. The only way to achieve that was to…”

“...have him think you were seducing me into falling in love with you,” I finished.

“Exactly.”

“Thank you Professor, both for telling me the reasons for what we are doing, and for not insisting that I’m a child. I’m still not sure I understand why it’s so important to have you protect me.”

I felt him shake his head. “You need to be protected for a number of reasons. Your family members are all in the Order, you’re a Pureblood witch and you don't want to know what would happen if He wins, and you dated Potter. That alone makes you a tempting target; get to Potter by taking you. Potter rescued you once from Voldemort, so he would likely do it again.”

“But why do  _ you _ want to protect me?” I pushed him to answer.

He was silent for the longest moment. “Before; for the reasons I already gave. Now; you know too much. I have to protect you to protect myself.”

I got what he was saying. “Thank you for telling me.” We remained quiet for some time. I thought he fell asleep. 

“How did you know?” his voice suddenly shot out in the dark.

“Even with Dumbledore's death, you didn’t betray the Order,” I explained.

I could feel him nod in acknowledgement.. 

“Harry said you mocked him for not using non-verbal spells,” I continued, “You’re known to be an accomplished dueler, so why would you give up an advantage by pointing out Harry’s weakness to him?”

“Perhaps I find no glory in beating a child. Perhaps I’m the worst of the worst. Perhaps I knew what you were coming to offer that night. Perhaps I would have taken you without your permission, and by having you willingly offer it was so much sweeter.”

“And perhaps you are far nobler than you let on and you're right now trying to make me hate you out of guilt.”

“It’s time to sleep,” he stated, ending the conversation.

  
  
  


The morning of Christmas Eve, I finally left Snape’s quarters for the first time since arriving. He felt the other staff should see me at the school as McGonagall would surely have heard or would hear from my family. When I entered the Great Hall, the house tables remained, but none of the Christmas decorations that had been there in years past were up. I made my way down to the middle of the Gryffindor table and sat down alone. I was nibbling on some toast and oatmeal when Professor McGonagall came over and took a seat beside me.

“Miss Weasley, where have you been? Your family has been worried sick.”

“Sorry, ma’am. I sent a letter with Neville explaining things. I had something I had to help…” I glanced sideways, not saying a name, “with. I’ve been working on that.”

“You are a child. You should be home for the holidays,” McGonagall decided.

“I know, but if we lose, what would become of me? I’m one of the few Pureblood witches on this side of things. I won’t sit back and allow others to handle my fate. I needed to do something.”

“I could take you to your family tonight,” she threatened quietly.

“Please don’t! I’m being safe; I’m simply researching. I won’t get in trouble for that. I can also say all my homework is done already. I only came out of where I’ve been hiding so that others would think they have just missed seeing me.”

She set her jaw repeatedly. “Ginevra, I don’t like this.”

“What if I check in with you each day?” I offered.

She glanced up to the head table at Amycus Carrow. “No, he keeps asking about you. I don’t want you to become predictable. Send Dobby. He’s always loyal to your friend, so I’m sure that will carry over to you.”

“I will.”

“I’m going to chat with Carrow. Use this chance to return to where you have been hiding. And child, be careful! Your mother will have my head if anything happens to you!” She then rose and started for the head table, only to be stopped by Carrow. 

I couldn’t hear what was being said, but as I stepped out of the Hall, I heard the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh followed by a collective gasp. I ran all the way back to the Headmaster’s quarters. This was one of the moments where this war stopped being something you heard about and became real. I wasn’t sure if the stern grandmother figure did the hitting I heard or if she was the victim, but it didn’t matter. She was doing it for me. 

This, of course, wasn’t the first moment that things got real for me. There was the night Bill was attacked. There was the night George lost an ear. There was Bill’s wedding and the attack on it, and countless other times since school started. But Professor McGonagall was like holy ground you don’t touch! It was like pulling Merlin’s beard.

I didn’t stop until I got back to Snape’s room. Thankfully, he was nowhere to be seen. I collapsed on the bed and cried. Many think I don’t cry; I do, I just don’t let others see me cry. Not since I was five and Ron called me a crybaby for being upset they wouldn’t allow me to play Quidditch with them. Brothers can be jerks, real jerks!

Later, when Snape returned, he invited me into the office. “I always treat myself to hot chocolate and s’mores on Christmas Eve,” he explained. “Would you care to join me?” he offered.

Chocolate after being upset sounded heavenly. “Thank you, Severus.” I made the effort to use his given name.

Snape, always a perfectionist, perfectly toasted his marshmallows to an envious golden brown. He watched as my second one became a burning torch. “Like in Potions, you must be patient. It’s like anything else; getting there is half the fun,” he advised.

I put a third marshmallow on my stick and placed it in the fireplace. He shook his head. “Allow me to show you.” he offered, getting up as the marshmallow burst into flames. He reached for his stick and placed another on it, then settled himself behind me, looking at the fire from my point of view. He handed me his stick and placed his hands over mine, guiding me as to where to place it. His chest was touching my back. “Here is your sweet spot.” The marshmallow was above some orange coals. “Slowly turn it so one spot doesn’t get too hot.” His rich, baritone voice vibrated through my body and his hand was still on mine. 

I stole a glance at him and realised that no, he wasn’t a hottie, but in his own way, he wasn’t unattractive. He just wasn’t conventionally attractive.

He caught my gaze. “Keep your eyes on the task, Miss Weasley.”

My eyes returned to the marshmallow. “Yes, sir.”

Slowly, the marshmallow became as perfect at his. Thankfully that night, Severus stayed up late working on something. I was thankful because I woke up while it was still dark out from an erotic dream about him.

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

It was New Year’s Eve when I finally had the nerve to ask. I was sitting in front of the fire in the Headmaster’s office and Severus was at his desk working on some paperwork. “What happens if we lose this war?”

He looked up and stared at me for a second before asking, “What do you mean?”

“What will happen to me?” I was fearful of the answer. 

He looked at me for a long moment, then rose, came over, and took a seat beside me. He sat with his elbow resting on his knees and looked up into my eyes. “There are many different ways this could go. You could be killed; I could be killed. There are too many possibilities to try to guess.”

“Let's say we both live; then what happens? I’m scared, honestly,” I admitted.

“I guess we should talk about this possibility. What do you want to happen?”

“I don’t want him to win.” 

I think Snape realised in this moment I was still a scared little girl. “I can’t say for sure what will happen, but we have a choice because of what we have done. I could carry on with the story we have; that I want you as my prize, as my wife, which would, at some point, require us to have children together. I could allow them to kill you, or kill you myself to save you from other horrors. The question is: what do you want?”

“You would do that?”

“Marry you or kill you? If I had to do either, it would be better than allowing them to tourure you and possibly kill you. I can’t take the risk of you blowing my cover. You know too much.”

“You would marry me? What about if you fall in love? You would be stuck with me.”

He dropped his head. “My heart was given away long ago. I doubt I could ever replace her,” he admitted to me. “The question remains; what do you want?”

“I want to live,” I whispered.

“Then we agree; if, at the end, we are both alive, we stick together,” he assured me. 

  
  
  


When the others came back after the holidays, Luna was nowhere to be seen. Neville explained to me that she was taken away by the Death Eaters on the way to London. I burst into Snape's office that night. “Where is Luna?” I demanded. This earned me a raised eyebrow.

“She’s being kept safe,” he replied calmly.

“Safe! Safe? Neville says she was taken from the Hogwarts Express by Death Eaters! How can she be safe?” I questioned.

His voice was tight as he replied, “Might I remind you of that day not long ago you asked to be kept safe by a Death Eater?”

“It’s not the same thing! Luna is… She might be being raped and tortured!” I could feel the tears sting my eyes at the idea of sweet Luna being hurt.

In a move I never would have expected, he came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. “I can’t tell you anything, but trust me; she is safe. I am sorry.”

I clung to him for a long time and he just stood there. I’m guessing he was scared that if he moved, I would start bawling. When I finally calmed down, I raised my head to look up at him. “Thank you,” I whispered. “You are now my friend.” Then it hit me; he didn’t want me on the train because I would be with Luna, wherever she was.

He pulled away. “Excuse me?” he replied.

I turned and took a seat. “We are doing things to protect each other. You have comforted me and I know some of your secrets. We have also had an extended sleepover.” I laughed. “These are all things you do with and for a friend.”

“I can’t be friends with you. You’re a student.”

“Sorry Severus, but I don’t exactly see you heading out with friends every night, or any nights really. Whether you admit it or not, we are friends. And you will find I’m extremely stubborn and strong willed about this!”

“I am not your friend,” he insisted.

“Try to get rid of me,” I challenge him. I then head to the pile of filing that is waiting for me. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Severus’ Point of View. 

She’s maddening, and mind boggling, but she refused to see the bad in me. I couldn't make her hate me. I was thankful when the Christmas break ended. Sleeping in the same bed as an attractive sixteen year old wasn’t an easy task. Sixteen or not, she _was_ sexy. The number of times I had thought back to our night of passion is too high to count! What virgin reacts like she does? Any man would be thrilled to have her. I kept telling myself that she reminded me of Lily and that's the only reason I was so attracted to her. But I also knew that was a lie. Lily turned her back on me when she saw the worst in me. Ginny Weasley has always known the worst, or near worst, in me and still seemed to care. I had to keep her on a nightly detention to keep Amycus from her, and every day she arrived, most often she was in a reasonable mood. I expected her to be in a bad mood tonight, for tomorrow is the Valentines Hogsmeade trip, which she won’t be able to attend due to her choice of trying to steal the sword of Gryffindor from my office. That and I assume she still carries a torch for Potter. I can understand how she feels about the date. 

She knocks each time she arrives out of fear I could be with other Death Eaters. “Come,” I replied. The door opened and she nearly bounced into the room.

“Hello! How are you tonight?” she asked.

“I am fine,” I responded.

She took the seat across from me. This had become a routine. “How was the day?”

“Long,” I said. “How was yours?”

“I actually got a letter from Mum! It was written three weeks back. Think you could get them to speed up the turnover process?”

“You realise that it takes longer because they are letters to you from your family,” I stated.

“Still, three weeks? That's not very efficient! Tell your boss that the next time you see him. Makes his whole operation look kind of shoddy at best.”

I shook my head at her. “There’s quite a pile of filing today, I regret to tell you.”

She glanced at it and rolled her eyes. “You know, you could just do it as you go,” she suggested. 

“I did until I got a filing clerk. I have to have something for you to do.” I paused. “I have to head to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Do you need anything while I’m there?”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t mind a licorice wand or two… it’s been forever.” She smiled.

“Nothing else?”

She grinned and got up, heading to the filing cabinet. “Friend or not Severus, I’m not going to ask you to pick up certain things for me. I would rather wait for all the other Death Eaters to paw over things I get my mother to send.”

“You think we have nothing better to do at the meetings than look at menstrual pads teenage girls’ mothers send?” I teased her. 

She laughed at the idea. “Yeah, how would you explain that?” she pondered.

“Well, they believe we are lovers. I don’t think a man has any right to the joys of the female body if he’s unable to deal with the less pleasant issues of it.”

“And if Professor McGonagall were to see you doing that? How would you explain that?” She laughed again. I could even see myself trying to explain that to the woman. Ginny laughed even harder. “See? I told you.”

She spent time filing while I read. Then I heard her cry out in pain. I looked up to see she had slammed her finger in a drawer. She opened the drawer and pulled her finger out. It was swollen and purple. “Bloody hell!” she cursed.

I rose and came over to look at it. She did an amazing job of breaking her index finger. “I’m positive you broke it. Allow me to fix it.” I then did something rarely seen for me; I pulled out my wand and whispered the spell, mending her broken digit. “You need to be more careful,” I suggested.

She looked up into my eyes and before I realised what was happening, she was kissing me! I never expected it, yet her body was pressed against mine so I could feel every curve. I admit I was lost in what she was doing. My arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to me. This wasn’t a chaste kiss; this was a full-on snogging. My hand traveled down her young body to her arse. I greedily grabbed a handful of her perky ass. 

She moaned. “I want you!” 

I broke away from her at that point. “We can’t.” 

Her lips were swollen from being kissed. “We can! We have before,” she protested.

“That was different…”

“You say it all the time; you're not a nice man. So be selfish and take what's being offered.”

“Ginny...”

“Severus, if you can honestly say you have no desire to fuck me, then I’ll leave it, but I don’t think you can. I want you. I think of you and how you made me feel every time I touch myself.” Her big brown eyes stared, pleading into mine.

I have spent nearly twenty years priding myself on my control, but she pushed me over the edge and I was now functioning on need and desire. I spent the next number of hours shagging her. I was very excited by the fact that she seemed as excited by what I was doing as I was. She liked being held in place as I slammed into her tiny frame. The girl got wetter when I manhandled her breasts. When I fucked her from behind, she begged me to spank her. She liked being called dirty names.There was nothing she wasn’t willing to do, and she clearly enjoyed every second of it! 

When we finally finished, we both collapsed in a sweaty, sticky mess. “Wow! That was amazing!” she declared.

I fiercely kissed her. I felt like I could never get enough of her. “You’ll have to spend the night. It's too late to explain you returning to your dorm.” She just nodded and snuggled into me.

**A/N I'm dying to know what you think of this. It's a rare pairing so if you like it let the writer know.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke the next morning with her draped over me. I won’t lie; she is beautiful to look at. She moved in response to me shifting. Sighing sweetly. I enjoyed the feel of her naked form next to me. “Ginny,” I whispered, “We both need to be getting up.”

“Don’t want to,” she mumbled and burrowed in closer.

I remind myself of her age, that I am her Headmaster, and that I am a pedophile for being with her. “This will not happen again,” I stated and removed myself from the bed. I reached for my robe.

“Why?” she asked.

“You’re a sixteen year old student,” I declared and covered myself.

I felt her hands on my arms and her cheek against my back. “Nearly seventeen now. We are living in a sort of hell. Is it really wrong to enjoy some pleasure in this?”

“Ginevra!” I stressed.

She spun me around, forcing me to view her naked form. I did my best to lock my eyes on hers. “You can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy every second of last night. I know I did.” My eyes betrayed me and wandered over her body. “I thought so; you want me again, right now!”

“This is wrong,” I stated again.

“Because of a date on a calendar? If I was seventeen, you would be okay with this?” she argued.

“Because I hold a position of power over you. I am your Headmaster.”

She rolls her eyes at me. “You’re my Headmaster because He wants control of this place.”

“I was your teacher.” 

“Yes, and I learned a hell of a lot about myself from you last night.” She stole a glance down and noticed I was hard again. “You want me even as you say this is wrong.”

“You’re standing naked in front of me,” I pointed out.

“Sorry. I’ll correct that,” she said. She dropped to her knees and took hold of my cock. 

I’m only human; a naked woman on her knees in front of me will stop my control. 

“If you really don’t want to be with me, stop me. But if I can make you cum before you stop me, then we will continue to enjoy each other’s bodies.” She then took the head that was now in control of me into her mouth. 

  
  


I spent the next couple of weeks trying to avoid her; however, I’m not successful. I swore it's like she was designed for my personal pleasure. She enjoyed the rougher sex I love as much as I do, but most amazingly, I found myself opening up to her. I cared for her, and not because of anything other than her. She seemed to care for me as well. Every time I had to go to Voldemort, she stayed up waiting, clearly worried about me until I returned and she knew I was safe.

Nearly four weeks after we started sleeping together, I heard Amycus plotting against me. He planned to use Ginny, and I can’t risk that. She needed to be safe. She needed to go home! I waited until we were basking in afterglow one evening. “You're leaving early on Friday for the Easter break. You’re not going to return this year,” I informed her.

“What? Why?” she asked.

“Carrow is scheming. I fear if he doesn’t get his way with you very soon, I will be ordered to have you come with me to a meeting.”

“Oh,” she whispered.

“We can’t allow you to have to face Him.” 

“But… I’ll miss you,” she confessed.

“I know. Believe me Ginny, I will miss you too.”

“I will have to worry about you too.” She pulled herself up to look into my eyes. “Severus, I can’t. I can’t sit back with no idea of what's happening.”

I reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. “I have done this a long time, Ginny. I’ll be fine,” I lied. I didn’t know what could happen.

I saw tears forming in her eyes. “You’re lying,” she declared, calling me out. 

Somehow, this girl saw through me better than anyone. “Perhaps I am,” I admitted, “But you are a liability to me here. I can’t do what I have to if I’m continually worrying about you.”

The message she received that I needed her to hear is that she wasn’t worth the risk to my cover. Being young, she was hurt by my words. She didn’t realise that my own life wasn’t worth the risk to the goal of the mission. She took it personally, as I knew she would. She slipped out of the bed we shared, with a hurt expression on her face, and dressed quickly. 

I wanted to comfort her; to assure her, but I needed her to go. I could somehow make it up to her, explaining myself once she was safe, or as safe as possible, with her family. I came to realise that I did care for her.

She stormed out mad and hurt. I felt like an ass. 

On Friday morning, a great aunt picked her up. I watched, hidden, as she and this aunt walked to the gates to Apparate away. 

I had bewitched Longbottom into contacting her family and telling them she was in great danger. It wasn’t a lie. 

The actual Easter break began eleven days after Ginny left. She didn’t realise it, but I placed a charm on her so I would be able to get word to her. There was also a charm she had demanded weeks before, out of fear. If I was gone for too long, it allowed her to at least know my location.

  
  


Potter had been brought to Malfoy Manor, but escaped before the Dark Lord was told. It wasn’t pleasant seeing what was done to the Malfoys for what Voldemort viewed as a failure on their part once again. When I returned to Hogwarts that evening, all I longed to do was forget what I had seen and heard. Ginny was the most pleasant way to forget. I sent her a message:

_Events tonight served to remind me why you need to be safe. Please don’t be angry with me. S.S_

The message would appear in a steamed mirror when she was alone.

That night also opened my eyes to something else; Draco did, in fact, have a soul. _Perhaps I could use him,_ I thought to myself. When school started again, I summoned him to my chambers. He wasn’t the boy he was even two years back. Draco had matured. He had a need to do some good. 

He was cautious as he entered my office. “Draco,” I started.

“Snape.” He was still cold towards me. I got it; he was too new at this game to know who he could really trust.

“Draco, you know I care about you,” I continued, “I also see you aren't happy with things, so I'm taking the time to give you some advice that I might not have the chance to give later.”

“What’s that?” he questioned.

“A way to appear to be towing the party line when all this ends.”

“Which is?”

“If you follow this, you can keep your principles and have everyone thinking you’re doing what the Dark One wants, while doing what you tried over the break. It’s brilliant. ”

“I’m listening.”

“Don’t worry, Draco. If I make it, I will take care of this myself. But at the end, when it’s all done, take the Weasley girl and claim her as yours. She’s still a child, but she _is_ Pureblooded. Don’t allow her to fall into the hands of everyone. Do what you wish with her. Lock her in the dungeons. Hell, if _you_ want her, then be kind to her. Just keep her from the others!”

“Why would I do that?”

“To sleep well at night. You can’t save everyone, but you could save one.”

He laughs at the idea. “One of us will kill the other!”

“Draco, she will likely lose everyone she holds dear. She will be a shell of herself. You’ve seen what the Carrows and your own aunt are like. Give the girl a fighting chance, even if you simply hide her in the Muggle world.”

Draco was a smart boy; he caught on. “She’s been here every night. You care for her,” he guessed.

“Draco, we both know you owe me a life debt, and this is the repayment. Never tell a soul, not even her.”

“And if I told Him about this?” he countered.

“You won’t, for the same reason you refused to admit Potter was at your home!”

  
**Please let me know what you think.**   
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Nearly two weeks later, I needed to see her. I had to know I hadn’t missed any pieces of information. I sent a message again to her, asking her to Floo to my private chambers. When the Floo opened, there stood Ginny Weasley, covered in soot! I don’t recall anything ever looking as stunning as her. 

“Severus!” she smiled as she waved her wand, cleaning herself up.

I rose from my chair and she threw herself into my arms. “How have you been?” I asked.

She didn't reply, but stood on her tiptoes and kissed me deeply. It was hot and purposeful, and my need for her was great. I wanted to feel and touch every inch of her. For the first time ever, I made love to her. I touched and caressed her, taking my time to memorize every square inch of her. We both enjoyed every nerve that was touched by the other. We even achieved orgasm at the same moment! We can fuck hard in a while, but she will return home before dawn.

As we recovered, I chose to alert her. “Ginny, I need you to hear me.”

“What is it?” she asked.

“When the end comes, if it goes badly, believe me you can and should trust…”

“Snape!! Snape! Potter’s in Hogsmeade!” Carrow’s voice came, along with him banging on the door that connects my quarters and my office.

I jumped up and quickly started dressing. Ginny did the same.

“Stay here,” I ordered. 

“I can’t!” she yelled in a whisper.

I glared at her and pointed to the bathroom door. “Get in there then,” I ordered.

She scooped up her clothing, entered the bathroom, and closed the door. I then stepped out into my office.

  
  


Ginny’s POV

I waited until I heard the door connecting the rooms close and rushed to it, pushing my ear against it.

“The alerts went off all over the village! They haven’t been located, but there was also a break-in in the Lestrange’s bank vault. He's coming here, the Dark Lord is sure of it!” 

I could hear the rumble of Severus speaking, but he always spoke at the same level; low. The damn English oak door was too dense to hear his reply. I then heard the other door slam, so I came away from the door, which then opened. “I have to go. Stay here or return home!” Severus explained.

“If he’s on his way here, I have to see him!” I hadn’t seen Ron since Bill’s wedding. I had been so worried about him and Hermione and Harry, but Ron mostly. 

Severus got a weird look that told me he wasn’t happy, I knew that much. “Fine, go to him like you have wanted for so long,” he spat at me. I didn’t understand his anger.

Ron’s my brother and I needed to see him. Severus could pout all he wanted. I turned on my heel and raced to dress. When I stepped out of the bathroom, Snape was messing with bottles in his desk drawer. I was mad at him for not understanding, so I didn’t speak a word; I just bolted out and headed to the Room of Requirement. 

When I stepped into the Room, I first saw Harry. “Harry!” I did care about him, perhaps more than I cared to admit. Along with having feelings for Harry for six years, I knew that Harry’s whereabouts went hand in hand with Ron. Ron was mumbling something and Seamus stated that Harry was all I had wanted. They don’t understand that getting word about Harry was word about Ron and I was more likely to hear about Harry than Ron. 

“What is it, Ginny?” Neville asked.

“Snape knows. He knows that Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade!”

  
  


Later, I stood silently and watched as Snape dueled with Professor McGonagall. How no one noticed him deflecting her spells from himself and causing them to hit the Carrows will remain a mystery to me for years to come. 

That night, I lost my brother Fred and a number of friends, but hearing Harry say Snape died killed me. It hurt so much! He was gone! I would never hear his voice again! I would never feel his rough hand as he stroked my cheek. I would never again smell the unique odor of sandalwood and a Potions lab that was his. 

I recall, after it was all over, sitting with my head on Mum's shoulder. I don’t know how much later it was, but I wanted to feel close to Severus one last time. I needed to be alone in the place that we were so often alone. His sheets would still hold his scent. In his quarters, I could feel close to him one more time. I made my way out of the Great Hall. I wanted to get to Severus’ room. Perhaps I could take something to remember him by. 

When I stepped out of the Great Hall, Hermione, Kingsley, and another man I didn’t know were coming into the castle with Snape’s body. I gasped at the sight.

Hermione came over to me. “I didn’t think he should rot in the shack, but he's not dead, not fully. They’re going to take him to the hospital wing.” 

He wasn’t dead! Relief washed over me. He didn’t look good, though. He looked pale, even for him. I felt my hand cover my mouth to hide a sob or gasp, I’m not sure which. I walked away from Hermione and followed the men.

Madam Pomfrey and the rest of the school staff all knew how much time I had spent in his office this year, so not one of them questioned me sitting at his bedside. When no one was around, I sat on the bed, holding tightly to his hand and stroking his cheek, praying for him to be alright. ”Severus, it’s all over. We won! Tom’s gone! You're free!” I whispered to him, hoping it would give him the will to live. I knew we had a plan if Tom won, but we never dreamed to speak about what would happen if  _ we _ won. “Don’t worry; I will make sure they all know you were on our side,” I vowed. 

At one point, he called out, “Lily.” I still stayed. I heard Harry talk about Snape loving Harry’s mother, Lily. I realized that she was the love he spoke of the night we made our plans if Voldemort won. I realized that I would never compare to her. The idea hurt, but I stayed. 

  
  


I stayed there for two days. Harry finally came by to see Snape. “They said you’ve been here since he was brought in.”

“I spent a lot of time working in his office this year,” I stated.

“He was likely protecting you because you reminded him of my mother,” Harry surmised. He didn’t know that Severus had called out for his mother. Harry didn’t know he was causing a wound. 

I spent time reflecting on the facts I had heard about Snape's love of Lily Evans Potter. I could see how I was like her; a redhead, a Gryffindor, and, always hearing how Harry looked like his father, perhaps seeing me with Harry also caused him to think of Lily every time he looked at me. I started to think that perhaps I was just a convenient substitute, which also hurt. 

“Ginny, do you think we could start over again?” Harry asked as we both sat at Severus’ bedside.

I looked at him blankly. “Harry,” I whispered, “It’s not the time for that.”

I heard the healer that was working with Madam Pomfrey say that if Severus woke up, he would make it. “Severus, please come back to me,” I begged an hour or so later. I finally felt purposeful movement; he was coming around! He was coming back to me! The relief hit me like waves. I called for the healer. I was pushed out of the way while the healer checked him out. Harry had heard he was awake and came to see him too. Once he was checked over, Harry was permitted to be bedside first. _The_ _savior of our world_ _would get priority_ _over all others,_ I had thought sarcastically. 

I couldn’t hear what they said to each other. My eyes remained locked on the shielded area around his bed. It seemed to take forever for Harry to step back out. When he did, Harry didn’t close it. As he walked over to me, I saw some Aurors approach the healers.

“Ginny,” Harry said as he touched my cheek, “Your mum is worried that you haven’t come home.”

The Aurors stepped in and closed the curtains again.

“I can’t, not yet.”

Harry smiled at me. “You came to care for him, didn’t you?” he asks.

“Harry, this year - you don’t yet fully understand what it was like. He kept me, all of us, as safe as he could without blowing his cover. I have to talk to him.” I wasn’t ashamed of what had happened between Severus and myself, but I understood how private a person he was. I refused to betray the trust he had placed in me. “Tell Mum I’ll be home once I’m done here. I still need to talk to Luna and Neville, too.”

“Neville’s still here, but Luna went home with her dad. They need some time together.” 

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Harry, the Aurors went in, so I waited my turn. 

Finally, hours later, I was allowed in. He was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. For the first time since I met him, Severus looked weak and sick, but he was alive! He was going to be okay! I had gone from my lowest point to a whole new high. “Severus,” I whispered.

“Miss Weasley,” he greeted. There was no warmth in his voice and his eyes didn’t move.

I stepped back, suddenly fearful to get too close. I was somehow filled with a fear of hurting him. “I was so worried! Thank Merlin…” I could hear the relief in my own voice. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his chest to hear his voice vibrating as he spoke.

“I did my job. I no longer need to protect you, so go live your life with Potter,” he nearly spat at me, then he turned his back to me.

“Severus?” I questioned.

“Get out of my sight, Miss Weasley!” He sounded so final, so cold, so uncaring… like the time we had spent meant nothing to him! I heard in my mind again when he had called out for her; ‘Lily.’ I, at the same time, recalled the night we agreed that if we lost the war, he would indeed marry me, and how he wasn’t worried about finding love because he had one. From the coldness in his voice, I knew there was no changing his mind. I slowly backed away. I felt so used, like a piece of meat. I recalled his words as to how I would hate him for what happened between us. I left the ward, tears falling as I went. I hated myself for building up sex and tenderness into the belief of love! I was a stupid little girl.

I spent time after that grieving for those I lost. I waited, hoping he would contact me, but he never did. I gave testimony for him, but he never, even once, looked at me. I never told anyone that we had an affair. I sat there hearing time and time again how Severus loved Lily Evans Potter his whole life and hating her the whole time. If he loved her so much, even in these last few months, then I was just something that gave him pleasure and nothing more. It hurt me deeply; deeper than anything I had ever experienced before, which made me realize that somehow, at some point, I had fallen for him. I didn’t even understand how.

I waited for him for months, but when he was cleared by the courts, he disappeared. I felt numb. No, I didn’t feel numb; I  _ was _ numb. I felt nothing. So much so that I never even noticed everyone pushing me into Harry’s arms. I acted as if on autopilot. Just going through the motions of living. I didn't even make my own choices. If someone told me I looked good in something, I wore it. When Harry proposed, I knew it was coming. Everyone told me I should be happy and how this was what I had dreamed of. I went with it because I didn’t know what else to do. Perhaps I was happy and just couldn’t feel it.

The worst part of it all was no one saw it. Not my parents, not my brothers, nor my friends. Not a single soul saw that an inferi had more soul and personality than I did. Mentally, Ginny Weasley was still there, but it was like I was locked in a cell. I knew I should stand up for myself and make my wishes known. I was screaming on the inside, but no one seemed to notice or care.

The few times I tried to say what I wanted or needed, nothing happened. Either people had become accustomed to me going with the flow, or they didn’t care. It didn’t bother me if Ron, Hermione, and Harry went off on their own.

  
  
  


Over a year later, I was with my fiance at a function. I looked the part I was playing; I was in an enormous gold ball gown that made me literally look like a bell. I hated the dress, but it’s the right dress; a dress befitting the woman who will be Harry Potter's wife. Harry handed me a glass of punch, but I would have killed for something with alcohol. I smiled sweetly at him. “Harry, this is Mr. Downings,” someone says. I know this is going to be another mind- numbing chat. 

“Ginny dear, come over here with us and tell us about the wedding plans.” My sister-in-law pulled me over to talk with a group of former school mates. I welcomed the break from hearing how amazing Harry is.

“Details! Give us all the details!”  Padma Patil pushed.

“Three months from today, Harry and I will be wed. There are nearly four hundred people coming, as you all know.”

“What colour will your maids be wearing?” Katie Bell asked.

“Green, like Harry’s eyes,” I stated. I had very little say in the wedding, as everyone else seemed to insist on doing what was expected. After a few minutes, I grew tired of the same conversation I had had for the last three months, so I escaped the girls and made my way out to a terrace for some fresh air. I walked over to the railing and rested my hands on it, taking a deep breath to soothe myself. I felt like I was screaming in a room full of people, but no one seemed to hear or care. “You don’t look like a young woman whose dreams are about to come true,” said a lazy drawl from the shadows.

“Huh?” I slipped. “How should I look?” I asked the unseen voice as I looked over to where it came from. 

He stepped out of the shadows. His long, white-blond hair hung around his shoulders. “Happy, bouncy; not like you’re with a Dementor.” He held out a flask towards me. “Care for something stronger than the punch you have been offered all night?”

Lucius Malfoy was my great savior tonight! I took it from him and took a greedy swig of the Firewhiskey. “Thank you. I needed that.” I offer it back and he takes a sip. “How did you know I needed that?”

He smiled at me. “In my life, I have seen many women like you marrying who they are expected to, but hating it all the while.”

“I don’t hate it…”

“It’s just not what you want,” he concluded.

“I should be happy about it,” I admitted. I did feel like I should be happy. I dreamt of marrying Harry for so long.

“So why aren’t you?” he asked and handed the flask back to me.

I took a smaller sip. “Harry’s nice enough, but he doesn’t excite me.” Harry didn’t make me feel alive, not like I was before the war ended.

I could tell his interest was peaked. “Have you ever been truly excited?”

I was baffled by our chat. This was Lucius Malfoy, but at the same time it seemed he would be one of the few people I could speak my real feelings to; the only person in a long time who seemed to give a damn about what I was feeling. I took another sip before replying, “Yes, at one time there was someone.”

“Where are they now?” he asked. 

“I don’t know. Not that it matters; it was simply a matter of pleasure at the time.” I handed the flask back to him.

“And Potter lacks the skills to give you that pleasure?” he guessed.

I smirked at him. “It’s not in him to be that way.”

“Have you asked for, or shown him what you need?”

I realised just how personal this chat had become, so because of who I’m having it with, I grabbed the flask again and took another gulp. “I’m going to finish this on you,” I warned.

He shook his head. “It’s charmed to refill.”

I take another sip. “I have, but he doesn’t get it.”

“Might I be bold and ask what it is you need?”

My eyes bugged out that he would ask, and that I’m about to answer. “I like things on the rougher side, much more than Harry is capable of.”

He nods. “Ah, the same reason the boy couldn’t cast an Unforgivable is the same reason he can’t give you an orgasm.”

I turned away, slightly embarrassed at what I just admitted to, and who I admitted it to. Then I felt him behind me. He bowed his head down so his lips were next to my ear. “I could give you that pleasure. Right here, right now! I could pull up the front of your dress, push your panties aside, and make you cum all over my fingers with a ballroom full of people not fifty feet away.” I saw his hands on either side of the railing, trapping me. I felt myself get wet at the idea. I felt excited about something for the first time in... forever. He continued, “But I know how strong this Firewhiskey is. I tell you what; if you truly need to be fucked hard and rough, come to me in two nights’ time. Come to my Manor. I promise you a night you will never forget, but I should warn you; you might be bruised after.” He ran his hands up my arms, slightly digging his nails in as if it was a sample. “Keep the flask; it will help you tolerate the rest of the evening. The safe word is ‘puppy.’” Then he was gone in a flash.

  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I wish I could say I debated whether to go or not, but I didn’t. Not for a second! I actually spent the next day readying myself for our encounter. I went to a lingerie shop and bought a black G-string and a push-up bra. I charmed most of the hair from my pussy, leaving a nicely trimmed triangle at the top. I put on a low-cut dress and a fair bit of makeup, then Apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor. I worried a bit that I would run into Draco.

I could swear that as I walked up the long drive, I was getting wetter with each step. I didn’t care if Lucius was nearly my father's age. I only knew of the promise of a release that had been denied for nearly one and a half years. Being sexually excited is the first thing I have felt in so long! 

A house elf let me in and showed me to a room. There was bedroom furniture and a king sized bed. The dresser had a few floggers and a blind fold on it, but before I could look around further, the door opened and Lucius, looking smug, stepped in. He smiled at me. He knew as much as I that there was no way I wasn’t coming. He was next to me instantly. “You recall the safe word?” I nodded. “Good. Now suck my cock, bitch!” I was trembling with excitement as I dropped to my knees. While looking up at him, I opened his pants and found his cock. He was a nice, impressive size, even while soft. I stroked it with my hand a couple of times, then raised it up and gave a long lick, starting at the lowest point of his balls and going all the way up to the head. I then took his dick in my mouth and started sucking it as if my life depended on it, making it nice and wet. I then felt his hands on my head and his fingers wound tightly in my hair, holding me in place. He took charge so that I wasn’t sucking him, but instead he was fucking my face. Even when I gagged, he didn’t stop! I was sure there was a puddle between my legs. “My dirty little bitch! I want to see my load in your mouth before you swallow it,” he informed me. He pulled it out at one point and rubbed his wet cock on my cheek before slamming it all the way in again, making me gag some more. Then he came, and his salty load started filling my mouth. I didn’t dare swallow it yet. He pulled out again and took in the view of his load in my mouth, then put his cock back in and ordered, “Swallow it all!”

Once I did, he pulled out again, reached down, and pulled me up just enough to shove me onto the bed. He magicked off my dress. “A perfect little slut,” he stated. “Turn over,” he ordered. I did as I was told, turning on to my stomach. He grabbed my arms and placed them above my head where they were magically secured. I felt his hands on my ass cheeks as he roughly fondled them. “Very nice,” he whispered. Then I felt him push my legs apart and was surprised he didn’t secure them in place too. I felt him pull the G-string away and start rubbing his cock up and down the crack. I didn’t know which hole he was going to use next, but I was totally excited. He slid his finger along the slit of my pussy until he found the opening. “My word, you weren’t kidding; you’re dripping at the idea of being fucked by a Death Eater!” He shoved his digit into my cunt, and I can hear how wet I am. He pumps it in a few times, then drags it out, moves up to my asshole, and repeats his examination. “Nice and tight. I’m guessing either you’re an anal virgin or, at worst, it’s been a long time.”

“Please, fuck something! Anything!” I begged. I heard him chuckle. 

“Don’t worry, pet. I will be fucking everything multiple times.” He then rammed his cock all the way into my cunt, and I moaned in pleasure.

  
  
  


The next day, I looked at my body in my full length mirror. One could connect the dots of purple and blue that are scattered all over my body. I smiled at the memory of the encounter. Lucius Malfoy had fucked me the exact way I needed it, and recalling his moan of pleasure when I released with a squirt was enough to turn me on all over again! There was just one problem; how was I going to handle a lifetime of dull, vanilla sex with Harry?

Don’t misunderstand me; Harry is a nice, sweet guy. I do love him, but not like I should. If I did, I would feel guilty about my night with Lucius. The only thing I feel is regret that it won't happen again.

Two weeks later, we are to attend another function. It’s a fundraiser for St. Mungo’s. My bruises have faded and vanished, so I was able to wear a black, satin cocktail dress that hugged my body and had a halter style top. I refused to go with the sweet, innocent A-line dress that was suggested I wear. 

I spotted Lucius the minute we arrived. He smiled at me, then turned away to talk with Draco. They’re doing their best to improve public opinion of them. This night was a bit less mind numbing than the last event. I actually enjoyed hearing about the advances in medical treatments they have made. Tonight, I feel less like Harry Potter’s date and more like I’m there to support Neville, who is giving a speech about the treatment his parents have received over the years.

I returned to the room from the loo when a set of arms grabbed me and pulled me into a coat closet. “You are far too tempting in this dress,” Lucius stated and guided me to the back of the room. “Don’t worry; I charmed the room. I want to hear how I make you feel.” He pulled my dress up and ripped my underwear off. He picked me up by the hips so he was at the perfect angle and I held on to a closet rod for extra support. He drove into me from behind and I moaned at the feeling. “You’re so damn tight,” he praised.

“Oh yes! Fuck me hard!” I begged.

“What a naughty slut; begging for it in a cloak room.” He continued to pump into me. “I knew you would be here tonight, so I saved you a nice, big load.”

“Please give it to me!” I pleaded..

He snickered and I felt his cum jetting into me with his final thrusts. He then pulled out and put me back down on the floor. Before I realised it, he did his pants back up. “What about me?” I complained.

“You’re a slut, here only for my pleasure. Your wants don’t matter,” he explained and turned to walk away. Damn him! I looked around for my torn panties. He coughed, causing me to look back at him as he showed he’s still holding them. He then placed them in his pocket and smirked, then left the cloakroom.. I could feel his mess leaking out of me, so I knew I had to return to the loo to clean myself up first. 

When I returned to the event and our table with Harry and Neville, the two were chatting. “Are you okay, love? You were gone forever,” Harry asked.

“Yes,” I smiled at them. “I ran into an old friend and stopped to chat.”

“Oh? I went looking for you, butI didn’t see you,” Harry stated.

“Well, like all girls, we were chatting in the loo,” I said, covering my lack of visibility..

“Oh, right,” Harry accepted.

I glanced up and saw Lucius raise a glass to me from across the room. I felt my cheeks burn red at the idea of what I was enjoying fifteen minutes before. Lucius smirked again. I then realised; if I wanted to come, I had to go to him.

Harry noticed my blush. “Gin, are you okay? You look a bit red.”

“Yes dear, I’m fine.” 

Later, the dance floor opened up. I was dancing with Harry when I glanced over at Lucius near the bar. I saw my panties half sticking out of his pocket. They have a unique lace design on them and I feared Harry might spot them, so I whispered to him, “Dear, I see someone I must speak to. I saw Ron head out a second or two ago and you said you wanted to talk to him. You do that and I’ll go do my thing.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes! Go, before you miss the prat!”

I headed over to where Lucius was standing. He raised an eyebrow at my boldness. I glanced down at his pocket. His hand reached down and tucked them back in, still smirking at me. I purposely stumbled to give myself the excuse to touch him. He reached for me and steadied me. “When?” I whispered.

“Tomorrow?”

I nodded. “Thanks for catching me, Mr. Malfoy.”

  
  


The next night, we were laying next to each other, recovering. “If you are so unsatisfied, why marry him?” he asked me.

“I’m expected to.” I glanced at him. “Since the war ended, everything has been planned out for me. The dress I wore last night was the first time that I picked anything out for myself,” I confessed. Deep down, I knew that it’s because I have been numb and nothing matters. I knew I would never be really happy, so why did anything matter.

“You’ll never be happy that way,” he declared. 

“Why do you want me?” I asked, trying to change the subject. 

He smiled. “I had a feeling you were a firecracker, and I wasn’t wrong. I don’t know who conditioned you to enjoy the type of sex you do, but they did an amazing job.”

“I don’t know if it was conditioning or not, but I liked it rough from my first time,” I admitted.

He ran his fingers down my arm. “How many men have you been with?”

I blushed. “Only three,” I answered, knowing how telling that fact is.

“Who, may I ask? It couldn’t have been a school boy.”

“No, not a school boy,” I confirmed, but I wouldn’t kiss and tell. 

I could tell he was pondering who it might be. “A friend of one of your brothers?”

“Nope.”

“I realise how sheltered you had to be, so perhaps someone from the Order?”

I said nothing.

“Had to be Sirius. I guess being locked away for twelve years would have had quite an effect,” he decided. 

“No, but he most likely would have, given the chance,” I admitted. I had seen Sirius look at us girls a few too many times.

Lucius got a hard look on his face. “Ginevra, did something happen in your first year?”

I knew he meant Tom. “No, no! Thankfully, no! Besides, he was a memory.”

“I don’t think you should marry Potter. You will grow bored with an unfulfilling sex life. It will make you hate him.”

“It’s not that easy. Everyone I know thinks I should be, and am, over the moon about all of this.. They all view him as the hero, and the hero should get the woman he loves. No one will consider that I might not be in love with the hero of our world.”

“Well, I’ll have to stop fucking you once you marry him. I can’t afford the effects it would have on the Malfoy name if word somehow leaked that I was shagging Potter’s wife.”

“How is it different than now?” I questioned him.

“You still have your own name. I’m not shagging Ginny Potter senseless, but Ginevra Weasley.”

Being with Lucius has opened my eyes to the fact that I can feel and that I’m still alive inside. I’m able to feel that I don’t have to settle for what everyone else thinks should make me happy.

  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Lucius’ P.O.V.**

I had been having sex with Ginevra regularly for three weeks. In fact, when I picked up the paper that morning, she was sleeping in my bed, exhausted. I read the top headline and story:

  
  


_ Harry Potter is Once Again the World's Most Eligible Bachelor. _

_ In a joint statement from Harry Potter and former fiancee Ginny Weasley, the couple announced they were cancelling their marriage that was to take place less than two months from today. No reason was given for the end of the engagement, but the former couple stated that this is the end of their romantic relationship. _

I was surprised; she never said a word to me. However, on the positive side, it meant that there would be no reason for our affair to end. I can’t lie; she’s the single best fuck I have ever had. She is nasty in the best possible way. But in truth, I do enjoy chatting with her, too. She’s funny, and has a cunning side I never expected.

I heard her moan, so I placed the paper down and returned to the bed next to her. 

“I should be going,” she said while stretching.

“Why? It’s not like you have a wedding to deal with.”

She dropped her arm over her eyes. “Shit, you saw the paper,” she moaned.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I asked, pulling her towards me.

“I didn’t do it for you,” she explained, “I did it because you were right. I would only be miserable in the long run if I married him. I didn’t want you thinking I did it for you.”

“I’m glad you did it for yourself, but I shall enjoy the fact greatly. Hide out here for a few days and let things blow over a bit?” I suggested. 

“Tempting, but I can’t. What would Draco say?”

“He's away on business.” I started caressing her. “Think of it as a mini vacation. I’m sure things at your parents’ aren’t the most comfortable.”

“I wouldn’t want you thinking I’m getting attached.”

“Oh, I want you attached; to my cock, at least. Ride me,” I suggested. “Drop your amazing pussy onto my cock and allow me to play with your ass.”

“You don’t play fair, using sex against me,” she complained.

“I’m not using it against you. I’m trying to encourage you. You could stay a week or so. Think; no cooking or cleaning, staff to see to most of your whims, and me to take care of the rest of your needs. There are many locations in the Manor I think we both would enjoy.”

“It does sound like heaven,” she admitted. “But I have nothing here.”

Getting her in my bed had only cost me some expensive Firewhiskey. I didn’t mind the idea of spoiling her. “What do you need?” I asked as I played with her hair.

“Well, some underwear, to start! You really need to stop tearing it off of me,” she told me off.

I admit, it’s a bad habit of mine.

**Ginny’s P.O.V.**

“Also, I don’t even have a toothbrush here.” I spent a week at Malfoy Manor, and it was amazing! A house elf took care of all the cooking and cleaning, and I was able to relax. Lucius was really good company. He’s a bit of a romantic, until you get into actually having sex; then he was exactly what I was missing. He had this dominant side that came out during sex, Severus had that, too. I wondered if it was an effect of being Death Eaters. I like being controlled in the bedroom. 

  
  


While I was at the Manor, I didn’t have to deal with everyone bugging me about the breakup with Harry, but the time came for me to face the music and go back home to Mum and Dad’s. At least Harry and I told my family that the wedding was called off. Hopefully, Mum will have cooled off a bit by now. Thankfully, the Quidditch season was over and I didn’t have to deal with that, but at the same time, I didn’t have a daily excuse to not be home for hours each day. 

I did have Neville and Luna, though. I spent some time reconnecting with them. I wished I could have said that home was a great place to be, but Mum was more hurt about Harry and I than Harry was! I think, in her mind, I had hurt one of her kids, and I betrayed her, because now Harry wouldn’t be a legally recognized member of her family. As well, all the planning for the wedding was for nothing. I don’t even think she realised what she was doing. I do understand her feelings; Harry is a member of our family, and I do care a great deal for him. I just can’t spend a lifetime without feeling anything and having unsatisfying sex. Maybe that's petty of me, but it’s how I felt.

  
  


More than two months after the wedding was called off, I was done hiding that I was seeing someone. There was no reason to tell them who, but I was tired of sneaking around. I was heading to the Manor wearing a tighter than usual pair of pants, for I knew Lucius enjoyed how young I was. I didn’t mind; to me, age is a number and nothing more.

“Where are you heading to?” Mum asked as I headed to the back door. 

“I have a date,” I stated. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Thankfully, that battle ended when I was dating Harry.

“Oh? With who?” Mum asked.

“No one to get excited about, Mum. It’s just a date.”

“Ginny, love-”

“Mum, I know, but it’s too early to tell anything about this. He and I haven’t even labeled our time together as dating.”

“Ginny, love, don’t sell yourself short. Don’t just allow a guy to…”

“Mum, we are  _ not _ having this talk! I have to go.”

  
  


I arrived at the Manor and was informed that Lucius had an unexpected guest, but that I should head up to his room and enjoy a bath. The house elf will inform Lucius that I have arrived.

  
  
  


**Lucius’ P.O.V.**

I was sitting and enjoying a drink with Severus Snape. Since the war, he had removed himself from the magical world for the most part. He kept in touch with me by visiting once in a while. We were having an interesting discussion when a house elf popped in. “Master?”

I cut the elf off. “My guest is here. Is she secured as we discussed?” Ginevra and I hadn’t discussed the matter of if we were allowing others to know we’re seeing each other. So far, only my house elves knew who kept me so entertained.

“Yes, Master.”

“Thank you. Away with you now,” I ordered.

“A new lover, Lucius?” Severus questioned.

I felt the smirk on my face. “An ever willing partner,” I confessed, or bragged; I’m not sure which.

He shrugged. “You are entitled after enduring Narcissa. Might I ask, who?”

“You can ask, but I’m keeping her, and her identity, to myself,” I replied.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feed back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Later that evening, while recovering, Ginevra’s head was resting on my shoulder, her fingers playing with the few hairs on my chest. In some ways, I enjoyed this time even more than the sex. Her small frame was such a contrast to my own, but it made holding her nicer, and easier. I pondered my chat with Severus. I wasn’t ashamed of being with her, and she could have been a great benefit to me. Maybe it was time.

“We’ve been doing this for months now, so perhaps it's time to be seen together,” I suggested. I knew it would be a benefit to myself to be seen as accepted by her. She wasn’t hated by the public, despite ending her engagement to Potter. A high number of witches were rather happy he was a free agent once more, and he was seen dating.

“Uhm…” she started.

“You fear your family’s reaction to you seeing me?” I guessed, stroking her hair. I wouldn’t be surprised by that. 

She shrugged. “No, not really. I mean, I guess it won’t be the best, but I thought this was just sex.”

I reached down and tilted her chin so she was looking up at me. “Is sex all you want this to be?” I asked.

“I- I don’t know; I just assumed that that's all it was about for you. I never really thought about it being anything more because I believed it was all you wanted.”

I was a bit surprised by this. “You must be growing tired of sneaking around.”

“I told Mum I was seeing someone tonight,” she said, laughing. “She seems to accept the idea that me and Harry aren’t going to be anymore. I think she was about to tell me to bring my date around.”

I said nothing, knowing that I stood to gain way more than her by us being seen together.

“What would we say to people?” she asked.

“That we are getting to know each other, at least for now,” I replied. 

  
  
  


There was little to no reaction the first couple of times we were seen together. The reaction came when we attended a Ministry function as a couple. That night, it was her family and close friends. In the days that followed, it was everyone else! I was seen as the man who stole Potter's great love. People hating me never bothered me, but Ginevra was subjected to an attack or interrogation from everyone. She blew my mind with how she handled it. 

“Ginevra Molly Weasley, have you forgotten he is who caused you to have to deal with Tom Riddle at the tender age of eleven?” Molly Weasley ranted.

“No Mum, I have not, but he’s also the only person who saw I was drowning under the expectation that I marry Harry in a wedding that never even had one detail of my choosing in it. You’re within your rights to hate him for anything you choose, but don’t expect me to judge him by anything but his current actions!”

It was at that moment that I knew I was in love with Ginevra Weasley. She did three things in that moment; she took on and stood up to her mother, who was a force of her own, she knew and accepted my faults, and she was able to look at my current actions and take me for who I am now. 

She faced this type of confrontation many more times for me.

  
  


One day, she arrived at the Manor in a bad mood. I knew something took place, but she didn’t want to talk about it at first. I waited for her to calm down and, after a bottle of wine, she finally was willing to tell me about what happened.

“I’m sick and tired of the looks and comments anytime I head out to be with you!” 

I knew she still faced this continually, along with her family trying to find someone closer to her age to turn her head. I also knew she hated that they refused to accept me as the person she was with.

“So don’t put yourself in the situation to allow them to do it. Ginevra, I think you should move into the Manor,” I suggested. 

I think she was shocked I proposed it. “What?”

“You’re here nearly half your time anyway, and I enjoy having you here. Why not make it permanent?”

“You WANT me here?” she questioned.

“Yes, you foolish girl, I do! You see, I have come to love you,” I confessed.

  
  


**Ginny’s POV**

My family wasn’t happy with me moving into Malfoy Manor. However, shockingly, Draco Malfoy didn’t seem to have an issue with it at all, seeing as how I was the reason Lucius was in such a good mood all the time.

One day, I arrived at the Manor after a practice was cut short. I wasn’t in the best mindset as I had really been looking forward to a good practice. A house elf informed me Lucius was in the study with a guest. I just wanted to let him know I was home. I knocked on his study door, it magically opened, and I stepped in. Lucius rises; the gentlemanly manners he was raised with are so ingrained into him. His companion remains sitting. I can see dark hair from above the very top of the high back chair in front of the fire. “Lucius, practice was cut short. I-”

“Ginevra love, you recall Severus, don't you?” 

Severus rose and turned, looking me in the eye for the first time since the night Harry showed up in Hogsmeade.

“Pro- Professor Snape!” I was in shock and didn’t know how to react. For all I knew, Lucius knew every detail of my time with Snape. I knew the two were close for a long time. 

Lucius did know I spent a great deal of time with Severus during his year as Headmaster, and Lucius was there at Snape’s trial. He heard my testimony.

“Miss Weasley, you look well,” he politely greeted. I stood frozen. He snickered slightly. “I gather you’re reacting to having never seen me in a casual setting,” he offered, as if to let me know our past was still our secret.

“Well, seeing you at the Order headquarters isn’t the same thing,” I managed to say.

“Ginevra, would you care to join us for a drink?” Lucius asked.

“Thank you, but no. I have some pent up energy. I think I’ll kick the house elves out of the kitchen and cook dinner myself. Professor, will you be joining us for dinner?”

“I am no longer your professor. Please Miss Weasley, call me Severus. I’m sorry, but I won’t be. I have an appointment, or I would have stayed.”

Severus, in a few sentences, seemed to cover anything odd that Lucius might have picked up from my reaction.

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Later over dinner, Lucius posed a couple of questions. “You were clearly shocked to see Severus, weren’t you?” he asked.

I sighed. “There were just so many stories going around about what happened after he was released. One story even claimed that he couldn’t bear Harry knowing the truth and that he had killed himself.” It wasn’t a lie.

“That’s not far off, really,” Lucius claimed. “He lives for the most part in the Muggle world to avoid people bothering him about his life. It’s not that hard for him; his father was a Muggle.”

Now I have questions about this for Lucius. I think he will know, but at the same time I don’t want to ask too much and make him question why I’m asking. “I’m curious about something, Lucius; how does a half blood become a Death Eater that He so trusted?” I can ask things like this and he doesn’t mind me asking, mostly because he knows I’m trying to understand. 

“At first,” Lucius began, “he always showed he had skills for the Dark Arts, and there was his dislike of his father. Truthfully, even though he is years younger than me, I learned a lot from him. I wasn’t in school when his friendship ended with Potter's mother, but that was when things really got serious for him. The night it came out she was going to marry Potter, he took the Mark.”

Once again, the idea that Lily was everything to Severus was rubbed in my face. Nearly two and a half years later and it still hurt. I was very quiet over the rest of dinner.

“Ginevra, something is bothering you, What is it?” Lucius asked.

“No dear, I’m just wondering and worrying about practice tomorrow.”

  
  


It was three months later when Severus was over again. I had no excuse to not join them in having a drink. When Draco arrived and had to steal Lucius away, we expected it was going to be a few minutes. I was alone with Severus for the first time since the battle for Hogwarts. 

“Why didn’t you marry Potter?” he asked directly.

I took a sip of my Firewhiskey. “I wasn’t in love with him,” I replied. Deep down, it still hurts that I was just a replacement for Lily Evans.

“I was surprised when I heard the wedding was called off. You were so desperate to see him that night,” he said, staring into the fire. 

“You of all people should know Ron and Harry go hand and hand. If Harry was there, then Ron was. You wouldn’t understand, being an only child.”

He turned and looked at me for a long moment. I wondered if he was reading my mind.

“I never thought of it that way,” he admitted. “You seem happy. I can tell Lucius is.”

I smiled. “That's nice to hear you think he is.”

“How did you two end up together? You have to admit you’re an unlikely pair.”

“He saw something in me no one else did, and he made me feel alive again,” I admitted to him, then took a large sip of my drink. “I haven’t told him about the time we spent together.”

“Nor have I. Ginny, I wronged you and treated you poorly. I offer my apologies.”

I smiled at him. “I don’t regret it.” I don't. I regretted that it meant far more to me than it did to him.

He gave me the rarest smile in return. “Ginny, I want you to know you can always count on and come to me.”

I smiled more broadly as I could tell he did mean it. “That means a lot to me.”

“I really mean it,” he emphasized as the Malfoy men return to the room.

  
  
  


I had been at the Manor for over a year now. I was Lucius’ partner, we supported each other, and he came to every game I played. We were just as happy to spend a night reading in the same room as we were having sex. I stood beside him and supported him during raids at the Manor.

“Lucius, we have been together for nearly one and a half years,” I began.

**Lucius’ POV**

I already didn’t like where this was going. We were sitting in the library.

“Perhaps it’s time to move to the next step,” she finished.

She lives here. I love her. She loves me. I paid all her expenses, not that she has ever asked me to. There was clearly only one thing left; she wants us to be married. I’ve been married. It wasn’t the FUN everyone claims it is. She was my wife in every way except legally. Ginevra and I worked well as we were; there was no reason to change what works. “And what would that be?” I asked, playing dumb.

“Marriage. Lucius, don’t you think it’s time?” she asked.

“Ginevra, I’m nearly fifty. I have no intention of marrying again,” I lied.

“Then what would become of any children we chose to have?”

I shook my head. “You know I have my heir. I have no need for children. I’m not your father,” I coldly stated. 

I think I pushed a bit far on that last comment. I’ll make up for it later. She just needed to accept that this was what our life was. When she accepts this, then I will ask her when she doesn’t expect it.

“I have to get ready for the game tonight,” she said abruptly and left the room.

Her game is later called off due to the unexpected death of the other team’s coach. Her teammates still gathered together that evening. The next day, I arrived home from the office and went to change. When I entered our room, there were boxes scattered, suitcases on the bed, and the smallest was open in front of her. She was putting her underwear in it. “Ginevra?” I questioned.

She looked at me with a coldness I last saw from her when she was eleven. “We want different things. I fail to see the point of playing house anymore,” she stated.

“You were just going to leave without telling me?” I accused her.

“If I was going to do that, I would have left this morning.” She paused. She was trying to call my bluff. She wanted me to beg her not to leave and to offer to marry her so she would stay. I answered to one master once; I won’t do that again. She continued, “Lucius, you made me feel again and you brought me back to life. I will always be thankful for that, but I’m sorry; I want it all, and you don’t. I’m leaving you for the same reasons I ended things with Harry; I don’t want to grow to hate you.” She placed the last item in the case and closed it. “I wish you all the best.” She walked over to me and went to kiss my cheek.

I pulled away. I was mad! How dare she try to call the shots here! “You walk away, don’t expect to come back!” I threatened.

She gave me the oddest smile. “Don’t worry, I have no reason to come back.” She turned back to the boxes and cases and started minimizing them. She then set them to piling into her handbag. I expected any second that she would say she can accept what I have to offer. I watched as she slipped her shoes on. She gave me a sad smile, and in an adorable move that has become her trademark, she snapped her fingers and Apparated away.

I moved into the dressing room to check her drawers. She left nothing but her scent. I then think of the one thing I expect she would have forgotten to take and made my way to the bathroom. I checked under the sink to see that she even took her feminine products. Perhaps she meant it. I needed to rethink my own plans here. However, I will allow her time to sweat it out.

**The End… there is a sequel that is completed, it needs editing and is longer. I will post the first chapter of it within a week. It's called And Still.**


End file.
